


Her Her Her

by Ren_writes_badly



Category: not a fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt, I need help, Love, Nonfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_writes_badly/pseuds/Ren_writes_badly
Summary: Just texts that were sent to me over the course of a year from an ex-girlfriend. This is what I decided to make as my first thing to post and I'm sure no one will see it.





	Her Her Her

Her Her Her  
I love you  
I love you for real  
You’re amazing  
We’re amazing  
You’re beautiful  
I only want you  
This has to be a dream  
You’re perfect  
No one compares to you  
Your smile is the greatest thing god has ever made  
The way you scrunch your nose is so cute  
There will never be enough paper to write all the things I love about you  
All I need is you  
Life is only beautiful because of you  
I’m in love with you  
TO the world you’re just a person, but to me you are my world  
When you’re around everything is perfect  
Your face lights up my world  
You give me butterflies  
If nothing lasts forever will you be my nothing  
Loving you is like breathing how can I stop  
I’m dying to hug you  
I can feel the gay radiate off you  
Whatever dork  
I fell because you tripped me  
I like you  
I wanna get with you  
I’m trying to work things out with myself  
You have nothing to be sorry for  
Sorry I broke up with you like seven times  
Can we be cool  
You need to stop playing the victim  
I never liked you  
I don’t like you  
I’m gonna block you know  
bye


End file.
